littlelunchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dress Up Day
The Dress Up Day is the second episode in the first season of Little Lunch. Synopsis On Dress-Up-As-What-You-Want-To-Be-When-You-Grow-Up-Day, Battie dresses up as Stretcho, his very own made up super hero. Plot Everytime the school is holding a dress up day, Battie always dresses up as Stretcho, a superhero he invented. Even it's "dress up as your character from a book day" he dresses up as Stretcho. Battie's grandfather helped him make his Stretcho costume and made his rubber arm actually stretch. Battie says his grandfather is really intelligent. Even though it was "dress up as what you want to be when you grow up day" he came dressed up as Stretcho. Battie knows it's not possible to be Stretcho when he grows up (because Stretcho is a fictional character), but he can be like Stretcho. He can do jobs that require bravery, strength and wisdom. It's funny that Battie's always dressing up as Stretcho. Because Stretcho is the opposite of what he is Battie's not brave, tough or strong at all, he's really shy, isolated and skinny. He always likes being by himself and talking to himself He's even afraid of dogs. Battie tries to play superhero games with his friends but nobody except Battie plays superheroes anymore. Meanwhile, Mrs Gonsha made Rory sit in Rory's Spot as punishment for taking the other kids's food. While all the other kids are in class, Battie is still outside with Melanie's dog (Rudy). Mrs Gonsha has a strict "No Dogs in the School even if they're on leads policy" (even though Rudy is part of Melanie's costume). Battie tries to remember that he's Stretch, a superhero who's not afraid of dogs. No matter how hard he tried, Battie couldn't be brave. Luckily for him, Melanie and Mrs Gonsha rescued him. While Melanie went to tie up Rudy, Battie ran back to class. Battie says that he is getting braver slowly. Facts about the Episode: Melanie wants to be a veterinarian when she grows up (but she is dressed up in an apron, and mistaken for waitress because her mom wouldn't let her wear surgical scrubs to school). Then she cried, then her mom felt sorry for her so she let her bring her dog (Rudy) to school. Atticus wants to be a chef when he grows up. Tamara wants to be a world champion athlete with sponsorships when she grows up (sponsored by a big watch company). Rory forgot to dress up as anything so on the way to school he borrowed the traffic cop's coat and put saliva in his hair. (He got mistaken for a scientist several times). Debra Jo was dressed up as a surgeon (even though she hates the sight of blood). However, Debra Jo does not want to be a doctor. She wants to be a lawyer or the principal of an art school. She just liked the doctor uniform. Rudy is Melanie's dog. He is a bichon frise. Melanie describes him as "more like a mouse than a dog", because he is afraid of cats. Cast * Flynn Curry - Rory * Olivia Deeble - Tamara * Madison Lu - Melanie * Oisín O’Leary - Battie * Faith Seci - Debra-Jo * Joshua Sitch - Atticus * Heidi Arena - Mrs Gonsha Category:Episodes Category:The dress up day Category:A-z Category:Season 1